Farewell, My Friend
by Laerkstrein
Summary: When Roxas decides to leave the Organization to find where he truly belongs, Axel attempts to change his mind. But when the negotiations fail, he has no choice but to let his friend go.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kingdom Hearts, _or any of the _Kingdom Hearts _characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tetsuya Nomura, Square-Enix, and anyone else who has copyright claims on the characters. I only own any original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Farewell, My Friend**

**A/N:** I've been playing Kingdom Hearts II lately, and I started thinking about how Axel had said that he'd attacked Sora in hopes of seeing Roxas once more before he died. Sadly, this never happened in the game. T.T Poor Axel. And then, today, I started thinking about what Axel may have been feeling when Roxas decided to leave the Organization. And this oneshot is the result of today's curiosity.

* * *

"You can't just leave the Organization!" Axel shouted, grabbing Roxas by the shoulder. He couldn't believe that Roxas was actually attempting to leave. "Do you _want_ to be destroyed? Think about this, Roxas. If you leave, Xemnas won't hesitate to eliminate you! You'll be branded as a traitor! Come on, Roxas! You can't do this!"

Roxas sighed, shrugging away from Axel's touch. "Doesn't matter," her muttered, glancing at Axel. "Even if I am branded as a traitor and eliminated, it won't matter in the end. Besides, no one would miss me." The blond turned away, continuing through the streets of the dark city. His mind was already made up: Roxas was leaving the Organization.

The redhead scowled, fearing what might befall Roxas if he insisted upon abandoning the Organization. He couldn't let Roxas do something so stupid. "That's not true," he said, quietly following Roxas. "I would..."

The blond grinned slightly. He really should have expected this much from Axel. After all, Axel was the only member of the Organization who had ever really been a friend to him. So it only made sense that Axel would try to protect him from harm. But Roxas couldn't find the strength to further endure within a group where he didn't feel welcome. From the beginning, Roxas had felt like an outsider, regardless of his "membership." And now, he'd finally decided that he couldn't take it any more. And if he stayed, these feelings would continue to grow. And Roxas wasn't willing to put up with it.

"Thanks, Axel," he said, turning to face his friend with a smile. "But I can't stay here... No matter how much you want me to. I can't really understand it, but I feel like I need to find my own place in the world. And if I remain here, I know I'll just feel hindered. I'm sorry..."

Axel sighed, following Roxas to the Alley to Between. He couldn't believe Roxas was really leaving. "So, that's it, huh? You're leaving just like that?"

"Yeah."

The redhead shrugged. "All right, Roxas," he said, throwing his hands up. "I get the picture. Nothin' I say is gonna change your mind. I get that." Axel shoved a hand into one of his pockets, pulling out what appeared to be a small coin purse. He undid the strings, emptying the contents of the pouch into his free hand. Several small orbs, which varied in color, seemed to illuminate in his open palm. "Here," he said, grabbing hold of a red orb and shoving it towards Roxas. "Take this with you, okay? It's the least you can do since you're leaving me with the rest of these creeps. Just... don't forget me, okay?"

Roxas smiled, gingerly accepting the glimmering object. "Don't worry," he said, clenching the orb in his hand. "I could never forget you, Axel. You're... the only one who's ever made me feel like I was a Somebody... instead of a Nobody. You're more than a friend to me, too. You're more like... a brother, I guess."

"Okay, okay. Stop with the sentimental stuff, okay?" Axel said. "Just... hurry up and get out of here before Xemnas or one of the others catches you. And... watch yourself, okay? If anything happened to you... I'd hate myself for allowing a punk like you to leave in the first place."

With one final nod to Axel, Roxas vanished into the darkness, leaving his friend alone on the dark streets of the city. Axel glanced up at the heart-shaped moon in the dark sky. _You'd better not get yourself killed, stupid,_ he thought. _Believe me, Roxas... one of these days, I'm gonna get out of here, too... and I'm gonna find you. But for now... farewell, my friend._

* * *

And there we go. My own idea of what may have happened when Roxas left. I don't know if Roxas' departure is in 358 1/2 Days, since I haven't played it, but if it is... oh, well. This is just my take on the situation. Hope you enjoyed. Please fave and review. :)


End file.
